the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Hargrave
Alice Mabel Hargrave (born 18 Jul 1984) was the third daughter of Cornelius and Floriane Hargrave née Aubrey. She was born in Truro, Cornwall, England. She is a pureblood witch. She has an older brother, Arthur, and an older sister, Marnie, as well as a younger sister, Doris. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September, 1994. She was sorted into Gryffindor House and was a friend of Nigel Wolpert's. She escaped to the Room of Requirement during her fourth year of school with Nigel to escape the Carrows. Alice fought in the 1998 Battle of Hogwarts, despite being underage at the time. She fought alongside her friends and presumably survived to see Harry defeat Lord Voldemort once and for all. Biography Early life (1980s) Alice was born in Truro, Cornwall, England, on 18 July, 1984 to Cornelius and Floriane Hargrave. Her mother died when she was four years old of an incurable illness, and though she was too young to understand what had happened, she missed her mother very much. Alice's brother, Arthur, and sister, Marnie, were ten and seven, respectively, and her little sister was still a baby. Their father, Cornelius, tried to give his children the happiest childhood he could despite the circumstances. He took them to many Quidditch games in the hope that all four children would catch, but only Arthur and Doris became such fans. They supported the Falmouth Falcons. Alice liked wandering outside in the marshes. Marnie preferred to stay inside and read. Hogwarts years (1990s) First year Alice received her Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1994. Before attending, she purchased a wand made of aspen and dragon heartstring at Ollivander's Wand Shop at Diagon Alley. Garrick Ollivander told her it was a very good wand for duelling. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1994. She started when famous student Harry Potter was in his fourth year of schooling and Alice was sorted into Gryffindor house. She befriended a boy called Nigel Wolpert and another girl called Natalie McDonald. Alice's friend Nigel had also shown an interest in Harry Potter (who was dubbed the 'Boy Who Lived') and had asked Ron Weasley if he could get him Harry's autograph. Ron agreed to get him Harry's autograph in exchange for Nigel bringing Ron his mail that day, which Nigel did. Alice was interested in Harry Potter as well but she was too shy to ask for an autograph in person. At the end of the year Alice was supposed to have her first ever End-of-Term Feast, but due to the circumstances surrounding the Triwizard Tournament and the murder of Cedric Diggory, this feast was cancelled and instead a memorial feast was held by Albus Dumbledore for students and staff to pay their respects to the late Diggory and grieve the loss. At the end of this year Dumbledore had declared, based on Harry Potter's word, that Lord Voldemort had returned to power. Alice and her friends were amongst the students to believe this claim and not be persuaded otherwise by the Ministry of Magic and the Daily Prophet which in later months would slate Harry and Dumbledore as liars. Second year The following year, Hogwarts would be put under the watchful eyes of Dolores Umbridge, the newly Ministry-appointed Hogwarts High Inquisitor and Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Umbridge was making the students' lives a misery and was refusing to teach them any practical forms of Defence Against the Dark Arts. When Harry Potter and Hermione Granger set up an organisation against this, Alice and her friend Nigel joined, becoming a part of Dumbledore's Army. Alice's friend Nigel was usually used as a test dummy for Harry Potter to explain Defensive spells. Third year Alice was also still present at Hogwarts when Professor Severus Snape killed the school's current headmaster Albus Dumbledore. After hearing the news and seeing the Dark Mark floating above the school, she and a large group of students and staff gathered around Dumbledore's body, which had fallen from the Astronomy Tower, Nigel and Alice arrived at the place with Luna Lovegood and stood with her and Madam Pomfrey whilst the crowd looked on at Harry who had crouched down to Dumbledore. When the time came, Nigel followed Professor McGonagall's sign of respect and lit his wand and raised his arm in the air with the crowd of students to show their respects to the late headmaster. In doing so the combined faculty and students of Hogwarts managed to rid the sky of the over-looking Dark Mark. It is more than likely that Alice attended the funeral service that followed afterwards unless her parents pulled her out of school before the year had finished, like some others had done. Fourth year On 2 May, 1998, Alice and Nigel greeted Harry when the latter arrived in the Room of Requirement prior to the Battle of Hogwarts, and also served as communicators to members of the Order of the Phoenix. Alice and Nigel's jobs, as younger students inside the Room of Requirement, was to intercept radio messages and other enchanted ways of communication. Alice participated in the battle alongside her friends against the Death Eaters and Voldemort's army of Dark creatures. Alice was not listed among the 50 casualties, and presumably survived to witness Harry's final defeat of Lord Voldemort and the end of the Second Wizarding War. Magical abilities and skills * Defence Against the Dark Arts: Since Alice trained with Dumbledore's Army under the instruction of Harry Potter, she would have been skilled with defensive and offensive spells. She was also skilled enough in this subject to successfully duel against many Death Eaters alongside with her friends during the Battle of Hogwarts. * Duelling: Despite her young age, Alice was a remarkably skilled and confident duellist. Alice fought in and survived the Battle of Hogwarts against the Death Eaters, showing her excellent proficiency in martial magic. Etymology Alice derives from the ancient greek word alethéia which means 'truth'. That's why Alice means "truthful one." The name Hargrave is a habitational name, from any of a number of places called Hargrave or Hargreave, of which there are examples in Cheshire, Northamptonshire, and Suffolk; all are named with Old English har 'gray' or graf, '''grove' or ''græfe 'thicket'. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:1980s births Category:English individuals Category:Individuals from Cornwall Category:Hargrave family Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:Aspen wands Category:Gryffindors Category:Individuals Sorted in 1994 Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Cancers Category:Pure-bloods Category:Aubrey family descendants Category:McKinnon family descendants Category:House of Windsor descendants Category:Members of the British Line of Succession